


Carved Apple

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Valentine's Day, Winter Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple gift but it made the cold day warmer.</p><p>Adam gives Kurt a gift for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic for Valentine's Day coming up. Enjoy.

Cold winds creeped its way inside the bedroom, snow still covered New York in the month of February. Frost covered the windows, causing a beautiful scenery.

Adam shivered and snuggled closer to Kurt, who was also shivering. The two wished for a warmer morning, especially on Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is today. This day was supposed to be full of love, care and happiness for Adam and Kurt. Winter is a beautiful season but it certainly ruined this day.

"I know you were planning for a special day Kurt, but can we stay in bed," Adam whispered to his boyfriend.l

"No, no, it's fine. Staying in bed is much better and warmer than getting up and freezing our butts off," Kurt answered.

Adam suddenly remembered something he was to give to Kurt and shot up in bed. "I need to get something," Kurt nodded and closed his eyes.

The British man walked out the room and inside the closet in the hallway. Adam opened up the door and found what he was looking for. He smiled and picked up the gift he gotten for Kurt, going back inside the bedroom.

"Kurt," Adam accented voice woke up the NYADA student.

"What is it Adam," Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

Adam jumped back into bed and handed Kurt the wrapped gift. The student blinked then blushed.

"Adam, I thought we weren't going to give each other anything?"

"I just had to Kurt."

Kurt moved his head to plant a kiss on Adam's cheek. He pulled back and carefully opened up the gift. The gift was a wooden apple, on the front side was a carved heart around the letters,"K+A". 

Tears gathered in Kurt's eyes. It was a simple gift but it made the cold day warmer.

"Oh Adam. This is so," Kurt started, only to hug Adam tightly,

Adam kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Happy Valentine's Day love."

~

The End


End file.
